


Caught in the act

by CallMeAlessandra



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bondage, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Dominant Kylo Ren, Emperor Kylo Ren, Feels, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Submission, Submissive Rey (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 03:12:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14095902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeAlessandra/pseuds/CallMeAlessandra
Summary: Reylo Smut shots, prompts or one-shots with at least a little smutty goodness in every chapter. Prompts and wishes for chapters are super welcomed! Oh boy, here we go!





	Caught in the act

**Author's Note:**

> Rey and Kylo- or Ben, whoever he is to each person on the resistance base, get caught in a precarious… ehem, situation.

Fresh water. It is something so simple for the people on almost every planet she has been to. It was the most natural thing for every person she has met until now, while fighting the First Order. For Rey, running, clean water is luxury. On Jakku, ever drop was polluted and musty. More than often, Rey had stomach pains not only from the ever-present hunger but also from the water. There was no rain on Jakku, that, she saw and felt for the first time on Ahch-To. She fell into a pond, so deep she had to move her limbs to get to the surface on the same island, too. That’s how she discovered the feeling of being clean for the first time. It had been a good standard year since the incident in the cave and Rey became addicted to water. It was still precious to her and she knew she would never be wasteful with it, but she loved it. Their current base had several fresher cabins and every member of the Resistance was granted access. Rey, being a child of mistrust and suspicion, never got comfortable with the thought of being in the same room with someone, let alone naked and unprotected. So, she developed a routine. She would repair fighters and other things on the base, she would train with her staff and after everyone was in their rooms or in the mass hall eating, she would sneak into the freshers and shower. So, that’s how she ended here, naked under the lukewarm spray of water, washing away grease and oil from machine parts and sweat from training. She grabbed the white bottle of standard shampoo and massaged it into her scalp, enjoying the feeling of her skin relaxing. Her buns were long gone, knowing that there were no parents who would want to recognize her. But the place, high on her head where the single bun rested now, was itching nonetheless. Rey heard the silent click of the fresher door and whirled around, ready to attack if necessary. 

“Just me.” The deep voice murmured and immediately, she let her guard down and her muscles eased up. Her heart slowed and the force bon hummed happily. 

Rey and Ben, or Kylo- it depended on whomever you asked on the base, discovered that the bond was indeed like a cat. It purred and stretched lazily when close and petted right and scratched and hissed, when aggravated. They had been apart the entire day, Ben being on a mission with the Silencer all day and her fixing a few fighters damaged on the latest flight. Rey, now fighting with the foam almost running into her eyes, turned around quickly and turned on the water, washing the shampoo away. When she turned around, she noted with a pleased smile, that Ben was already busy pulling off the black tunic he wore. It reminded her off the first cape he wore, a long time ago, when he was Kylo Ren and she was just a scavenger. His chest was heavy and thick, his shoulders broad with scars littered across them. His body amazed her, how strong and big he was with all that strength beneath the soft skin. He stepped into the cabin with her and leaned down, stealing a long, deep and much needed kiss. The bond hummed and so did Rey. His dark eyes scanned her face, after they parted. 

His brows furrowed, his thumb eased over a bruise on her jaw. “Did something happen? Were you attacked?”

Since the kraken-incident, that’s how Rey now used to call it, Ben was utterly untenable in his rage and worry for her. The mere thought of someone hurting her made the bond spike and flicker like a fire. Rey quickly shook her head to appease him, kissing his chest. She felt stupid for telling him, even more so, that she managed to hit herself with a screwdriver so hard, her jaw bruised. 

“No, don’t worry. I was stupid and hit myself with a screwdriver this morning. I landed a nasty hit.”

He wasn’t happy. Ben growled and gave her one last look, before kissing the purple skin gently. “Be more careful, the next time.” 

It was no question, it was his expectation. “I promise.”

It was then, in the dim light of the fresher that she saw the dark circles beneath his eyes, now worried for him herself. “You need sleep. You look tired.”

He shook his head, wet hair flying. “I need you more.”

The wanting between them was quiet and sweet today. They head days, when they couldn’t keep their hands off each other and needed to give the other one room, so they couldn’t act upon the pull. There were days the wanting was angry, and they growled and hissed, while ripping their clothes off. It was changing, like the tide and thy were boats, sailing with it. Rey massaged shampoo into his dark tresses, still envious of his gorgeous black hair, which was thick and silky and so different from hers. Ben grabbed the soap and leathered her body, from top to bottom, even washing her feet. His cock was hard and thick and proud. A spear of flesh between them and Rey wove her fingers around the base. 

“Gods above, Rey-,” he hissed between gritted teeth. 

She actually had to bite her cheek to keep from laughing. Neither of them were good at handling being apart from each other. She was wet already, and it wasn’t the water, dampening her inner lips. She stroked his cock with clever, quick fingers bringing him quickly to the limits of his self-control, which were like Fin said, close to non-existent. His fist collided with the stall and in the next moment, she was pressed against the tiles with her back. 

“My turn.” He growled against the skin of her neck and his fingers, daft and direct, went straight between her legs. She bucked when he circled her pulsating clit, spreading her wetness. “You’re so wet, my pretty girl, my Rey…” He brought her to a quick, brutal climax and she bit his shoulder, to muffle her scream. She learned a long time ago that he loved to mark her skin and enjoyed it even more, if she did too. He fucked her with his fingers through the waves of her orgasm, pulsing through her. 

Incoherent words slipped form her lips, while the pleasure surged through her. Ben pushed the wet strands of hair away from her face, pressing gentle kisses to her nose, her forehead and cheekbones. 

“Sh, I’ll take care of you.” He crooned. With a jerk of his chin, he told her to turn around. His hands caressed down Rey’s arms and encircled her wrists gently, placing them against the tiles. “Keep them there, pretty girl, don’t make me tell you twice.” 

Rey shuddered. Another little thing Rey leared about him was, she that his dominant streak he showed in battles and during the day, extended to the bed. He could be gentle, but he could be rough, very rough, if he wanted to and Rey- well, she enjoyed going with his moods. Very much so. 

“Spread your legs, yes- Gods, Rey, you drive me crazy.” And then, she felt the blunt tip of his head press against her entrance. “Relax, love.” His hand lovingly stroked her spine and then, he pushed forward. 

Rey made a sound that was half a scream and half a gasp, when he stretched her inner walls. Bens cock, just like the rest of his body, was supreme. Thick and long, he had the largest cock, she had ever seen. The men on Jakku were… well, they couldn’t care less if there was a girl near them or not, while they fucked one of the whores or slaves. Rey had been a virgin, when Ben took her the first time, on the forest ground, on a planet far away from where they were now. The sunlight was streaming through the trees and the birds were chirping and singing around them, as if they cheered to this union forged on mother nature’s ground. She now believed, that Ben was always destined to be the one and only man to enter her body. The rhythm he kept for the first few moments was languid and unhurried, he dragged his thrusts out and made her beg for him to fuck her faster, but he wouldn’t give in. But by the sounds he made, low groans and deep, breathy growls, she knew he wouldn’t last long with this slow pace. And as always, Rey was right. Soon, his hips slapped against her buttocks with punishing force, making her teeth rattle from the sheer force behind his thrusts. Her cunt was aching in the best way, stretched around his thick cock while his tip hit the end of her channel repeatedly. Rey couldn’t hold her moans back anymore, she was shameless with her begging, restless in her lust dazed state. How badly she wanted to rub her clit, but she kept her hands where he placed them. 

“Please, oh God, Ben- I need to- oh!” 

She was yanked against his chest, her head pulled back by a hand in her wet hair. “Do it, Rey, come for me.” He rasped in her ear, his hand snaked between her thighs. “Come for me now, or I will-,”

The door to the fresher opened and in came Rose, in her arms a white towel in her arms. She stopped dead in her tracks, her jaw falling slack and her eyes wide. Rey wanted to jump out of Ben’s arms to grab a towel, but he held her firmly against his chest. 

“Rose-,” Rey began, but her friend, with a squeal that could only be described as pure horror, fled the fresher and slammed the door behind her. Rey slapped Bens arm. 

“What was that about, Ben- ah!” He gave her a hard, sharp thrust that made her stand on her toes. “Oh God-,”

 

The next morning, Ben and Rey sat on their usual table in the back of the mass hall. She was munching in her porridge, while he was drinking coffee from a simple cup. His leg was propped on the bench next to him, to stop anyone even thinking about sitting down next to him. He was adamant about his reason that ‘he didn’t trust anyone enough to not stab him with a spoon’ despite her persuasion to at least try it. But secretly, Rey thought it was, because he wasn’t sure how to talk to her friends. Rey saw Rose and Finn entering the hall and waving at them happily. Rose saw her and Ben and her cheeks lit up like fire and gasoline, turning around sharply, colliding with the wall directly behind her. Her tray with food clattered to the floor with a loud crash and Finn was at her side, helping her up. 

“She will never say a word to me again. Ever. Thanks to you. We traumatized her.”

He winked at her across the table. “And yet, only minutes later you came all over my cock.” Rey chocked on her spoon of porridge while Ben snickered into his cup.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, I kind of fell in love with Ben in this chapter. Why is smut always so much fun to write? Why, I don’t know, okay? Why did I write it… I was just in the mood and my man is not in town… You know, a girl needs to keep her fantasy alive.^^ Well, this is going to be a prompt story, so, if anyone wants certain situations, you can leave them in the comments. I’m really happy to write it.  
> I hope you all enjoyed this story and subscribe. Love you all!


End file.
